


spirits don't get drunk.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: A specific version of Wilson is drunk off his arse. William gets to deal with it.aka: what do you mean, this dumbass managed to get drunk? AND he has access to console commands?!
Relationships: William Carter & Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

He's drunk off his ass.

Somehow.

You'd think that with becoming a Servant to the Throne or whatever he calls himself, he'd get some sort of alcohol tolerance or immunity.

And he's been rambling for about five minutes on how good the mead tasted. 

Apparently he was testing out trying to make some form of mead and it was delicious and the tests were marginally more successful than last time.

Yes, he's doing the testing in a different part of the Constant, no, he's not letting the kids have access to any of it.

William isn't even sure where Cival managed to get the idea that getting drunk was a good thing. He's also not sure why Cival is in his tent, faceplanted on his bedroll.

He gingerly nudges the guy over with a foot, and, while Civ complies, he just budges over a bit.

Still in the mood to be a relatively minor inconvenience, then.

He has half the mind to pick him up under the arms, but that'd run the risk of doing his back in.

At the very least, Civ isn't enough of an inconvenience to set the tent on fire. While it's bloody annoying to have a drunken idiot in your tent and hogging the bedroll, it's still not that major of an inconvenience.

William leaves the tent for a bit to grab an extra bedroll, and while Civ is a bit discontented by this, he can't exactly do anything about it. Or perhaps he just isn't willing to, being warm and cozy has a large tendency to reduce his willingness to actually do some work.

He grabs a couple of blankets as well, mostly for good measure. (It's not that he can barely keep the heat in. Far from it… perhaps a little.)

The next few minutes is spent setting up the bedroll, chucking half of one blanket on Civ, much to the little guy's confusion, then chucking the entirety of one blanket on the bedroll that he's just set up.

Then he decides that using his friend as a pillow is a good enough revenge for subjecting him to whatever the hell this shit is, and he proceeds to effectively attempt to enact his plan, resting his head on the man's back.

Cival tries to look at him, then ends up rolling onto his side, partially disrupting his vengeance plan. It seems like he only did that to give him a vaguely confused look.

He decides that now is an appropriate enough time to get into the bedroll.

It's also an appropriate enough time to pull his friend into a cuddle, in which there's a small noise in response, before he gets the message and wriggles to wrap an arm around the taller man.

He can get revenge by using Civ as a pillow sooner or later. It's nice to have the shared body heat.

The tent is filled with contented purring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsurprisingly, there's consequences to getting drunk off your ass.

The tent was filled with contented purring.

It eventually died down as the two fell into sleep, Cival's drop into unconsciousness being quicker than William's.

To say that there was a crappier experience waking up was putting it so lightly that the entire situation floated on the wind. Like a lost feather fluttering down from the skies, or a leaf detaching itself from a branch in autumn.

First off, the scientist refused to get up. Vaguely understandable, given that he was drunk enough to wander into the wrong tent last night. Work had to be done, though, hangover or not. William nudges him again. And again.

He nudges him again when he's gotten properly dressed. Dress shirt, slacks, waistcoat.

Civ eventually woke up enough to wriggle, raising his head to stare at William with discontentment.

"Before you ask, no, I'm comfy where I am."

He proceeded to lower himself against the bedroll and wriggle until he found a position that he deemed acceptable.

William just huffed in response. "Say, pal, we've got work to do."

"And we can take a damn day off." Came the mumble from the bedroll as the shorter man sat up.

"How's that hangover treating you?"

"Relatively mild, all things considered." Still discontented, but less so.

There's a slight mutter when he inevitably gets nudged again with a foot, and he does consider biting it, ultimately deciding not to. "Oh, come on. I haven't had a day off in weeks. Neither have you, for the record."

The taller man just sighs. "We can't take a day off, Civ. There's work to be done."

Second, the guy was about as stubborn as a goat when he wanted to be.

"Oh, come on. Just this once."

"No, you come on." William sticks his tongue out, an unamused look given to the guy that's currently occupying his bedroll.

"I just got comfortable!"

"I'll carry you out of the tent myself if I have to."

"You are not going to carry me. God knows how much that'll fuck with your back-"

"Exactly. Get out of my bedroll, you."

"Fine, fine. I am not going to enjoy this."

"That's pretty much what you do every day."

"That's depression, baby! Now, where's my clothes-"

"Probably in your tent."

"Probably? Did you steal my clothes again-"

"Isn't that more of a you thing?"

"Slightly, yes."

Cival finally gets himself up and pops his back, then buggers off out of the tent, most likely to get himself some sort of breakfast.

It takes William a moment to exit the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> specific version of william carter belongs to nightmarethrones.
> 
> cival sometimes gets called civ.


End file.
